An operator console should be convenient to the operator but it should be out of the way as much as possible to minimize damage as a result of impact with things moving in the environment of the machine and with the operator.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a glass-forming machine having a console which is convenient for the operator but is out of the way as much as possible.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following portion of this specification and from the accompanying drawings which illustrate in accordance with the mandate of the patent statutes a presently preferred embodiment incorporating the principles of the invention.